A Brand New Nation
by fatetinhour
Summary: Legends and stories told to Aster as a child that Cogs were bad. Cogs were to be destroyed; no questions asked. For years, Aster blindly followed the rules. Was there anything to cast doubt or prove otherwise? No. Not until now. Not until a cog, brand Telemarketer, named 36 changed his world. Even if he was half-Cog, he was still half-Toon. And that's all that mattered.
1. Chapter 1

**How many fandoms will I invade? ALL OF THEM. Cause I have allllllllll the luck ;) **

**-no amount of words will describe-**

Toon Town. A world where a consist was between robot lawman and anthro humans named Toons exist. The war had been raging for centuries. The reason why it even started has faded into the background, covered up by the hatred and violence, which has consumed the heart and mind. What may come from such hatred that even God himself cannot forgive?

-scene change-

A young duck boy awakes from his slumber as the morning sun rises. He rubs his eyes as his favorite t-shirt hung by his left shoulder, leaving his right one exposed. He brushes his light blue hair out of eyes as he rises from his bed. He checks the green circle around his eye. Once there is no fur, it was a sign that a duck was an adult. He felt the circle. He only felt skin. He finally reached adulthood.

-now onto the story-

Two bright blue eyes followed by two dark ones looked upon the Cog Fighting high school. Aster had finally managed to get to the last year with _some _ease.

"The last year of Cog School."

"Yep."

"Aster, aren't you excited?"

"Kind of."

"The nerves got you, huh?"

"Yeah, Laylan."

"It's normal."

"To feel nervous?"

"This _is _your last day after all."

-scene change-

Aster had been assigned in the front this year; no back this time. How lovely, he got to be with all the smartasses. It didn't matter now. As long as he will be able to pass, he was happy. The classroom was rather small. Instead of being college size(which is what he expected), it was the size of a typical 8th grade classroom. The teacher's desk...was a piano? A piano? Wasn't that a weird choice for a desk? And their desks wasn't any better. They were a cabinet with a stool. Okay, he was starting to change his mind.

"Good morning class!" A cheery voice yelled from the door. "I am Daphne Petalcrash, and I will be your teacher for this year!"

The woman who was his teacher looked very young to be one. She was a horse, with green eyes and long brown hair that framed her cheerful face. She was definitely more horse than others in the class, as her lower limbs were horse limbs. She looked like she was from ponyville, or something, with her serria tail swinging from side to side.

Most of the teachers were either middle age or old. However, Miss Petalcrash was looked old enough to be his sister. She didn't wear what other teachers did either. She was in a loose T-shirt and jeans. Did they even allow jeans?

"As you can probably guess, I'm not that much older than you. I am 20 years of age." So he was right. "I fought Cogs for 2 years, and single-handedly brought down the VP, CFO, CFO and the CJ."

The whole class gasped. She took down the 4 headquarters by herself!? Their teacher was no laughing matter then...

"Why did you stop fighting cogs then?"

Good question. Miss Petalcrash was in her prime. It was way too early to retire now. And if her claims are to be believed, she would be a powerhouse. A very skilled fighter. There would be little reason to stop. Maybe something traumatizing happened?

"I was fighting this cog in Nutty River. I almost had no laugh and just about ran out of gags. This can happen to everyone, mind you." It was understandable. Maybe she started to have bad with Cogs. Could happen, has happened, will happen again.

"I thought I was done for. Then suddenly, I saw a blur of red, brown and blue. It was a Cog with extreme speed. He had come to rescue! He quickly destroyed that mingier and helped me up. But it was strange...His hand felt like warm skin, instead of cold metal. To this day, I will never forget the Cog with the flaming red hair and ocean blue eyes." A Cog...saved her?

-scene change-

Everything his teacher had said was controversial to what he had been taught all his life. He was taught that Cogs were bad, and wanted to kill Toons. Always. But now that he heard of a story of a Cog saving a Toon, his mind went spiral.

The class went by fine. It ended later than he expected, ending only one hour from sunset. The route he was taking wasn't a popular one; often being ravaged by Cogs. However, if he didn't take Toon Central street, he would constantly shoving and pushing other Toons just to get home. He always took the manual route instead of black holes. Maybe one day, he would be able to use black holes. For now, they scared him; scared him to bits. He kicked a stone with his foot as he continued around the empty path. Cogs should still be around, shouldn't they? Maybe They have families to return to like Toons...

"I'm reading into this way too much."

To help with his confused mind, he turned his phone and played Drops of Jupiter by Train. It was one of his favorite songs to listen when he was alone. It made him forget about the stress, and let him remember his mother easier.

"Now I'm thinking 'bout mom...Weird."

Astek never knew his mother very well. She died of cancer when he was young, and Laylan's muddled memories didn't help. He could only remember little things, but those memories were enough. At least he had those.

_Now that's she back in the atmosphere _

_ With drops of Jupiter in her hair _

Space had always been his favorite subject. He loved learning about the planets, stars, and everything in between. However, since ToonTown was in a constant war, he could never learn about it in full depth. They covered it, but with little to no details, like 'sun is a star' or 'there are 4 gas planets and 4 rock planets'. They never gave any explanation. No depth. Sometimes, he'd dreamed that his mother returned from Heaven to talk about her experience. It was all based on the little knowledge he had.

_She acts like summer,_

_ and walks like rain_

_ Reminds me that there's a time to change_

_ since the return from her stay on the moon_

_ She listens like spring and talks like June_

In his dreams, she would talk differently. She would talk with eyes full of wonder about the universe, and how she had this crazy adventure on Venus or Mars. About different worlds and their connecting links.

_Tell me did you sail across the sun_

_Did you make it to the Milky Way to see the lights all faded_

_And that heaven is overrated _

_Tell me, did you fall for a shooting star_

_One without a permanent scar_

_And did you miss me while you were looking for yourself out there _

She talked about sailing on the sun's rays, and dancing on the Milky Way. He would smile and listen about how she fell for a shooting scar, one that didn't have a single scar from the sun. She would hug, kiss him, and tell how much she missed him along her journey in the universe. He believed every word.

_Now that she's back from that soul vacation_

_Tracing her way through the constellation, hey, hey_

_She checks out Mozart while she does tae-bo_

_Reminds me that there's room to grow, hey, hey _

_Now that she's back in the atmosphere_

_I'm afraid that she might think of me as plain ol' Jane_

_Told a story about a man who is too afraid to fly so he never did land _

She spoke about using the constellations and the North Star to come back to Earth. He always thought he would be boring to her. While she traveled far beyond his reach and saw wonders, he stayed. Then she would tell this story of man who was too afraid to fly from Neptune so he never land anywhere else.

_Tell me did the wind sweep you off your feet_

_Did you finally get the chance to dance along the light of day_

_And head back to the Milky Way_

_And tell me, did Venus blow your mind_

_Was it everything you wanted to find_

_And did you miss me while you were looking for yourself out there _

"I was swept off the Winds of Jupiter, and I danced along the sun's rays. Venus blew my mind; I had no idea of what I saw. Red lava following on the surface constantly, the sky clouded by gases."

"Was it everything you wanted to find?"

"Yes."

"Did you miss me?"

"Of course."

_Can you imagine no love, pride, deep-fried chicken_

_Your best friend always sticking up for you even when I know you're wrong_

_Can you imagine no first dance, freeze dried romance five-hour phone conversation_

_The best soy latte that you ever had . . . and me _

_Tell me did the wind sweep you off your feet_

_Did you finally get the chance to dance along the light of day_

_And head back toward the Milky Way _

In the joy of his memories, he didn't a blur of brown, red and blue behind him. The Cog smiled. A Toon distracted by a mere song... How pathetic. The song was a pretty thing; being of planets and the stars. However, he wasn't here to enjoy any part of _Toon _culture. He was here to collect genetic information, and kill him.

The attack would be easy. He needn't even have to run. He silently walked behind the duck, waiting for the right chance. When the Toon stopped to change the music, he struck. He pinned the Toon down. However, fate had a funny of intervening.

"...You're beautiful..."

When he made direct eye contact with the duck, he made that statement. He couldn't help himself. The Toon had a dark green cycle on his left eyes, and cyan hair. His eyes were like the sky, and held fire. He could the duck was shocked, but was still fighting.

"So!?"

He smiled. Wasn't he a little fighter? That was a trait he admired. Perhaps he shouldn't kill him, but genetic collecting was a must. He lowered his lips to the other's neck. The duck whimpered. He thought he was going to rape him? Never, that was no way to treat a stranger. He should really learn the toon's name though.

"What are you going to do?"

"Collect your DNA."

Aster's eyes widened. He was going to collect his DNA!? How was the possible!? He shut his eyes tight, hoping it would be over soon. He felt a sudden wetness at the base of his neck. He opened his eyes to see a concentrated Cog, licking and nibbling his neck. It felt good-but gross. The he bit.

"Ah!"

The bite lasted shorter than he expected. After the Cog wiped all the blood from his mouth, he began cleaning the wound. Shouldn't he just leave him to die like the rest? To die of infection on the street?

"Why are you doing this?"

The Cog only responded with a sloppy kiss behind his ear. Was the robot sexually attracted to him? Since when did that happen? He quickly noticed a number on the robot's shoulder: _36. _A number on a robot is a robot's name, from what he heard. How the Cog react to him calling by name? There was only one way to find out.

"36?"

"25519?" 36 mumbled.

"..." Oh great lord in heaven, he spoke robot. He had learned a bit, but certainly wasn't sure if he was good; might as well try.

"1325 141135 919 11920518." Was he right?

"16185202025 141135..." Aster was sure he said 'pretty name'. He got this. He could do this. He could talk with a Cog cleaning his wound.

"919 '36' 25152118 18511 141135?"

"25519."

-scene change-

"20811411 251521." His wound on his neck had been fully cleaned, and patched up. In his hands, he held a rectangular piece of paper; 36's business card. The two continued to speak in robot, with Aster surprising 36 on how much he knew.

"1415 161815212513. I can speak Toon as well, so there's no need to worry." Now it was Aster's turn to be surprised.

"You took the time to learn? Why?"

"Why did you learn Numbers?"

"Curiosity."

"The same reason. Want me to take you home?"

"You're not going to kill me."

36 laughed. "No. I respect you."

-scene change-

A business card titled "36- Speed Cog. To contact me, call 456-888-2390" was hung on a certain duck's wall. Aster was content to have made a new friend, even if it was a Cog. Maybe Cogs aren't all that they're cracked to be. Maybe if he learned more about them, he could understand... Maybe, just maybe... He could end the war! He smiled to himself. This would be one great adventure!

-Gash, so many words-

**This is the first Yaoi Cog x Toon fic. Gosh, I love being first~ I don't expect you to understand the numbers thing so... **

**1-a, 2-b, 3-c, 4-d, 5-e etc. Z is 26, Y, is 25. There, figure the rest on your own. Tell me in a review what the dialogue is. '36' in that sentence, it was to separate that number from the rest. **


	2. That Damn Piece of Paper

**Five views aren't bad. It's only been there for a few days, yet I want more. Please. Give it a chance. I know Toon Town may not be your cup of tea, but just please. **

**-Para amour-**

"The boy was very cooperative. I had no trouble getting his DNA or his trust. It was simple." 36 handed a small disk to the head of the underground Cog Nation. The head seem pleased, and nodded him off. Another job done, another one would be coming. This was his life. He didn't mind. As he left the office, he felt his heart slightly break. This upset him, seeing as how he wasn't in love with anyone. Perhaps it was guilt.

"You've always made me proud, 36. Continue doing that." The head shouted from his office. Yes, it was guilt. It couldn't be anything else.

-Scene change-

"…Training is dangerous in Boss Fights, as it can danger not only you, but your teammates…" Aster was only half-listening as he continued drawing a certain Cog he had met recently. He wasn't interested in the current lesson because he had heard it all before. In the last years, they try to stress the lessons taught to them when they were young. However, Aster didn't need more lessons. He was fine where he was.

"Aster, what is one popular way to get rid of Trainers?"

"It may not be right for some, but Greening."

"Correct, and thank you for the morals."

"You're welcome."

He returned his attention to his art. He wasn't much of an artist, but he tried. With every stroke at the pencil, a familiar face came about. Colors reinforced the familiarity, and the memory was made anew. He hoped no one had watched him. Explaining the origins of the drawing would not be easy, and as a note, he wrote in the back- _I keep thinking about him for some reason. Maybe it's my curiosity. I hope 36 don't read this. _

The class dragged on for 45 more minutes before the bell rang. The halls of the school were filled with yells as the students flooded the entrance, exiting. Aster was one of the last ones to leave, his attention focused elsewhere. As he was walking down the stairs, a gust of wind blew the piece of paper from his hands. He went chasing after it, but with no avail. It flew far from his reach, never to be seen again.

-scene change (man, I do a lot of these) -

He walked in the sums of Cog Nation, sighing the entire way. There were no jobs today, so there was nothing to keep him distracted from his guilt. Perhaps it wasn't such a good idea to give Aster's DNA. Maybe he should have targeted someone else. This was supposed to be a simple job, and it had changed completely. He could feel his circuits fry with something. Something he couldn't explain with mere words. Ugh, he hated being half -Cog, half-human. And there he went admitting it!

He hated that he wasn't full Cog. He was supposed to be of a new breed, with all the advantages of both Cogs and Toons. Gags had no effect on him, and he couldn't explode because he wasn't fully Cog. He didn't need to be in the playgrounds because he never went Sad. It was the best of both worlds, they said. He should happy, they said. He was better, they said. However, they didn't know one thing.

Emotions were his biggest problem. They were hard to control, and at times, he just didn't care. They would always fry his circuits, in ways he didn't need. He was planning to take classes, but he hadn't received any news from any of his teachers. For now, self-teaching would have to do. He took a break from his thoughts and sat on one of the benches on the street. A strong gust of wind blew through the streets again. Today was supposed to be windy, wasn't it?

"Huh?"

A piece of paper, carried by the wind, was caught by his fast hand. It looked like a portrait of someone. Question was, who was it? Who made it? His eyes widen as he studied the drawing. It was he. Someone had drawn him, and quite well, he might add. Now the question on his mind is who might have drawn this. Miss Petalcrash, a Toon he had saved months ago, didn't seem like the artsy type. Another one, named Fat Pickle Dickle (weird one, he was), was a street sweeper. It couldn't be him either. The only one that was left was…Aster. The same toon he had collected DNA from.

He checked the back. _I keep thinking about him for some reason. Maybe it's my curiosity. I hope 36 don't read this. _He didn't know what Aster's writing looked like, but Aster would be the only one to know his name was 36. Petalcrash didn't see the number, and Dickle seemed like he just didn't care.

"So, I've been on his mind like he's been on mine." This was eye opening. Maybe, just maybe, if Aster returned the feelings, he would say he was in love. It was a strict maybe. However, he didn't trust easily, or at all. All his life, he had been lied to. If Aster wanted to go somewhere with him, he would have to go first, and alone. He wouldn't be able to make friends with his friends as fast as aster might want. There were a whole lot of issues he didn't need or want to address.

"I'll keep this for now," He gently placed it inside his jacket, "until I can return it."

-Scene change-

"It's your fault for losing it!"

"I didn't mean too! The wind took it away!"

"Exactly my point; it's your fault you didn't hang onto it tight enough."

"2920314," He muttered under his breath, "23825 41514'20 251521 1982120 251521208?" He hated when his sister acted like this. "It's your fault" this and "you're stupid" that. Can't she treat him like the little brother he was? Thankfully, she didn't seem to hear him, and he doubted she would have understood either way. He quickly walked into his room and jumped on the bed. Hopefully tomorrow would be a better day. Tomorrow would be better.

-End of chapter-

**Yeah… Enjoy this story while it lasts. **


End file.
